


A Concerto

by hothotraindrop



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: (possessive used lightly), Consensual Sex, Erotic Poetry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene, NSFW, Possessive Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hothotraindrop/pseuds/hothotraindrop
Summary: Imelda wants a different kind of show than the one her husband is currently giving.





	A Concerto

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry: Pseudo-Sonnet, Imelda POV.

Rhythmic tapping of my nails ‘gainst table  
Hints to frustration, want, and a heady whim.  
Craving the touch that’s mine, were I able  
To beguile you far from the stage and _him._  


Enticing is the congregation, their  
Cries do lure as a siren’s melody.  
But discordant homilies, I declare  
Fail to compare against our harmony.  


Unyielding, impervious through and through;  
Never had I thought that I could be swayed  
Easily, yet the heat when I catch you  
In my gaze burns. The lace begins to fray  


And shrink through each and every second  
That passes. Patient lover, I am not;  
A single, fiery, look has beckon’d  
Our lustful eyes to meet and conveys naught  


But, I decree, a promise and command.  
Sing now you may, but tonight you perform  
Privately. Selfishly sequestered and  
Made mine willingly. Seize the chance to warm  


My bed. The look of mischief in your eye  
Is eager - I’m pleased by what I encite -  
Yet your charms cannot further spur on my  
Designs for what I’ll do to you tonight.  


With no swift end in sight, your silent pleas  
Only serve to tease yourself more than I;  
Snared in a desperate despair. To appease  
You, I bite my lip, pointedly catch your eye.  


Sev’ral notes are missed as your fingers trip  
Over chords. I have you weak at the knees,  
Mine to draw in with each cock of my hip.  
I am who you solely desire to please.  


Cutting through crowds, secluded we join, and  
Longing lips lock in a frenzy. Gazing,  
Awed, you grin as we meet, reach for my hand  
Blindly. If embers did lust spark, razing  


Hell would merely be a match ‘gainst our  
Bonfire. All nine circles, paradise too,  
Shine as stars to the sun. There’s a power  
Divine, amor, in being loved by you.  


Unpin and unlace, cast off what best suits  
Your search for new passage; map my chest past  
The cut of my dress as I brush new routes  
With mouth and neck. Quaking, you vow to last.  


I brand you with each gasp and exhale.  
While making your mark you shall carry mine.  
Ardent violet marigold trails  
Across your neck, your hips, and chest. Sublime  


As your tenderness, quenching touch. Claim me  
Where you wish, it is willingly given,  
Keenly Offered. Small deaths I’ll happily  
Die, if by your hand the blow is driven.  


Beholden, I will laugh as it sinks in,  
Last breaths continuing our duet.  
Uttering sin, _teasing_ ends saccharin.  
For, _my_ dearest amor, we aren’t done yet.  


Worship my lips, damning as you repent.  
Cast off your cross. you will come undone  
By _my_ roving hands, in _my_ ev’ry movement.  
Revel. Shake. _Writhe_. Dance to the beat I drum  


Until, against me, I can watch you keen  
Your last notes - the concerto’s crescendo.  
Your best loved compositions, they aren’t seen,  
But be private pleas spilled in each swallow.  


If home, amor, is where you wish to _come_ -  
It is between my thighs you must succumb.


End file.
